ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Target: Tennyson
Dark Matter returns for revenge. This time he hires some bounty hunters; Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, and the mysterious TenTen to destroy Kennedy. Can Ben and Kennedy defeat these Sotoraggians? Plot The scene starts off in Dark Matter's lair with Dark Matter and four Sotoraggians. Dark Matter: So the reason I called you here today, is to destroy Kennedy Tennyson! The camera zooms in and the unknown Sotoraggians reveal to be Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, and an unknown fourth. Dark Matter: So, who is with me? Sixsix? Sevenseven? Eighteight? TenTen? Sixsix: GHGJJGGGVTFVBHJ (translation "Yes, I am") Sevenseven and Eighteight nod their heads in approval. Dark Matter: TenTen? The camera zooms in on the last Sotoraggian, a green Sotoraggian wearing a robe. TenTen: Yes! Dark Matter: Good! The scene then starts to fade as the screen turns to black. ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene shows Kennedy and Ben at Mr. Smoothy's. Kennedy: I'm getting bored, what should we do now? Ben: I don't know, nobody has been attacking Bellwood lately. The four Sotoraggians teleport in. Ben: Well, guess I spoke to soon. TenTen: Kennedy Tennyson! Ben: Woah, who's this guy? He's a new Sotoraggian. TenTen: I am TenTen, no I am not related to Sixsix, Sevenseven, or Eighteight. And yes, Sotoraggians can speak English, I am one of the few that can. Ben: That's cool. hits his Omnitrix. AmpFibian! Kennedy follows, hitting her Omnitrix, transforming her into Seed Weeder. Seed Weeder: Seed Weeder! I don't know what you Sotoraggians are doing here, but you're going down! AmpFibian charges at Sixsix and easily knocks him out by electrifying him. AmpFibian: To easy! Seed Weeder then grabs Sevenseven and Eighteight with her tentacles and knocks them into each other, knocking them out. AmpFibian:Give up, TenTen, its 2 against 1. TenTen: I've seen fights like this before. TenTen shoots a laser at the Mr. Smoothy sign which falls down on AmpFibian. AmpFibian: Hey! TenTen: 1 against 1? Seed Weeder: You are going down! TenTen charges at Seed Weeder and transforms his hand into a buzz saw, using it to cut Seed Weeder's hands apart. Seed Weeder: Hey! Seed Weede attempt to regenerate her hands but her hands keep getting cut up by TenTen. TenTen: You lose! TenTen then punches Seed Weeder into a building across the street and teleports away with Sevenseven, Sixsix, and Eighteight. The dust clears from the building as Kennedy runs over back to Ben. Kennedy: Ben! Ben! Ben crawls out from underneath the Mr. Smoothy's sign, with a torn up shirt and his pants having holes in the knees. Kennedy: Ben. Ben: Come on, we have to go after them! ---- The scene shows Dark Matter in his lair, with TenTen and Sevenseven. Dark Matter: Good job TenTen. Now all you need to do is destroy Kennedy. TenTen: I will not fail you. Dark Matter: Good! Sevenseven: FSDGBHNUGYHJNJG (Translation: "What should I tell the others?") Dark Matter: Tell them that TenTen will complete the mission alone. After that TenTen, you can have an Omnitrix of you're very own, Ben Tennyson's. TenTen teleports away. ---- The scene shows Ben, with a new shirt and jeans and an icepack on his cheek, along with Kennedy walking down the hall of Plumber's HQ. Ben: Come on Kennedy, we have to stop them! Kennedy: No, you and I are injured, I can fight, but I'm not sure about you. Ben: I'm fine. Kennedy: You stay here, I'll go alone. Kennedy walks away, with Ben just standing there. Ben: I feel this isn't the last time we'll see TenTen. The camera then changes to the inside of the air vents, where TenTen is shown listening to Ben and Kennedy. The scene then changes back to Ben, now caught up with Kennedy, meeting Kennedy in the cafeteria. Ben: I can't believe Plumber HQ has a cafeteria now. A blast then goes through the wall and TenTen is shown. Ben: TenTen. Kennedy: Ben, no, you are hurt. Ben: No matter! hits his Omnitrix, transforming into Eye Guy. "Eye" don't care! Eye Guy charges at TenTen, who releases a high-pitched noise that hurts Eye Guy. Eye Guy: Ah!! Kennedy: Change form Ben! Eye Guy: You are right! Hits his Omnitrix, transforming into Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike! Frankenstrike then shoots green electricity at TenTen and electrocutes him, while an Omnitrix sound is heard. TenTen then teleports away quickly. Frankenstrike: That was weird. Kennedy: Stay as Frankenstrike, you never know when he could come back. Frankenstrike: Got it. ---- The scene switches back to Dark Matter's lair with TenTen teleporting in. TenTen: Close one. Dark Matter appears behind him. Dark Matter: He he he, TenTen you've failed. TenTen: It's not my fault, sotoraggians are weak against electricity due to their power suits.'' Dark Matter: Well you won't fail me next time, will you? TenTen: No Dark Matter, I will not. Dark Matter: Good, my plan is being put together piece by piece.'' ---- The scene is back to Frankenstrike and Kennedy walking around Plumber HQ. Kennedy: What now? TenTen suddenly teleports in. TenTen: Now you lose! Frankenstrike: Back already, ok! Frankenstrike charges at TenTen and attempts to punch him, but TenTen dodges quickly. TenTen: Ha! Kennedy: I've got this! Kennedy hits her Omnitrix, transforming her into a Sotoraggian form. BountyBot: BountyBot! Frankenstike: BountyBot? Seriously? BountyBot ignores and shapes her left hand into a sword and attacks TenTen. Frankenstrike: Take this. punches TenTen into a wall. TenTen charges back at Frankenstrike and hits Frannkenstrike's Omnitrix, transforming him into Jetray. Jetray: Jetray? Haven't seen him for a while. Jetray's gem on his forehead starts to glow green as TenTen is suddenly lifted into the air. Jetray: Telekinesis, that's new! Jetary drops TenTen and charges at TenTen, punching him. BountyBot: transforms back to Kennedy. Yeah Ben! Jetray then releases a sonic scream that greatly harms TenTen. Jetray: Had enough? TenTen immediately finds this as his chance to escape and he teleports away. ---- The scene switches back to TenTen teleporting into a street in Bellwood, where no one can see him. TenTen: Phase 1, complete. TenTen then hits his chest and a green light Is then shown. When the light is gone, in TenTe's place, stands a muscular man who is wearing a robe similar to TenTen with two shoulder blades on the side. His face is covered, not showing his eyes, only his nose. Man: Good. The man teleports away as the scene changes to black. ---- THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Kennedy Tennyson Villains *Dark Matter *Sixsix *Sevenseven *EightEight *TenTen Aliens Used By Ben *AmpFibian *Eye Guy (First Reappearance) *Frankenstrike *Jetray (First Reappearance) By Kennedy TBA Category:Episodes Category:Waybig101 Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Twin Omnitrixes